When pouring a concrete slab or footing, it is often necessary to embed a bolt or a stud into the concrete. Once the concrete dries, the bolt or stud projects outwardly from the concrete slab or footing. It is important to firmly position the bolt or stud while the concrete is setting up, or else the bolt or stud could be permanently embedded at an undesired height, angle, or position. The present invention features a bolt positioning system for securely positioning an anchor bolt prior to pouring concrete.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.